


If Wishes Were Horses

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BOTFA reaction, Gen, Grief, I'm Sorry, bilbo, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, tea time, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His house once again his own and he was rather disgruntled at the exuberant knocking that started just as he sat down to tea. Throwing open his front door he leveled his glare at the two dwarves on his stoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-watched BOTFA and cried my eyes out...the other stories will be updated now that I can type again, but first this.

It had been some months since Bilbo had bade the remaining members of the company goodbye and re-claimed all of his possessions. 

His house once again his own and he was rather disgruntled at the exuberant knocking that started just as he sat down to tea. Throwing open his front door he leveled his glare at the two dwarves on his stoop.

Kili grinned at him widely and beside him Fili’s confident smile shone.

Bilbo stood thunderstruck for a moment “You! But I thought…when you weren’t with the others to say goodbye…I feared…” 

Kili shook his head with a laugh and a slight blush, “Poor master Boggin’s must’ve thought us dead!”

Fili grimaced a bit, “When really we just got a bit turned around coming off the hill.” Kili smirked, “Well that and the snogging.”

Bilbo cleared his throat loudly, “I’m sorry, snogging?”

Kili shrugged, “Yeah celebratory we-didn’t-die-and-now-I-need-t-be-sure…” Fili rolled his eyes, “also known as Kili was really truly terrified we were in the halls and thought kissing me was the best way to disprove that theory, kissing.”

Bilbo stared at them both, “Right, well come in and this time, please, no mud on the glory box, I only just got it back.”

They raised two pairs of very dwarvish brows and Bilbo fluttered his hands at them, “Never mind that, it’s a bit of a story, now you can set your packs down and meet me in the kitchen for some tea.”

He left them to it in the entry, bustling around the kitchen to get some more cups settled, a strange feeling in his stomach, he had been so certain the heirs were lost along with the king.

And then there was the kissing tale, but Bilbo shrugged, knowing Kili he had simply acted out whatever impulse realizing he was not, in fact, dead brought upon him. It was clear that the two were still brothers in every sense.

He set the mugs and a plate of snacks out just as the duo entered the dining area, “Scones!” 

Bilbo wasn’t sure which of them said it but he smiled fondly as they each took one and sat down to their tea looking quite pleased. 

“What brings you to my door?” He asked politely sipping his own warm drink and fighting the urge to reach out and touch the nearest dwarf body part, just to re-assure himself they were actually there. 

With his mouth still very full Kili managed a very eloquent sounding…well something and FIli clarified easily enough. “We’re headed to Ered Luin to help Ma pack up the last of our kin there and head back to Erebor.”

Bilbo nodded, “Right, well I hope you’re not planning on stopping back by with all of them?” 

The boys both laughed and shook their heads, “No, no. Uncle would have a cow at the imposition. Shame he didn’t come though.” Fili grinned.

Kili laughed at that, “He’s going to be a right terror when we tell him about seeing you and your scones!” He held one up and nodded to Bilbo who felt the blood drain from his face.

“Thor-Thorin is? But he-I watched him-there’s not…” He gasped out, his head spinning and Kili frowned at him, Fili’s voice cutting through, “Bilbo?”

The Hobbit felt the tears start down his face before his eyes open and he lay gasping in his bed, alone in the dark with tears dripping down his cheeks and temples. Gone. They were all gone.

He sat up and buried his face in his hands, he thought he would be alright but every night since he’d returned home he had dreamed…of the mountain, of Bofur’s songs and the elves. 

Those dreams were not so painful, just a little bittersweet. 

He had yet to dream of Thorin, his dear friend, and he had thought the worst had come with the nightmare of Azog, but this…

Dreaming of Fili and Kili whole and laughing over tea in his kitchen should’ve been the same as the others, a fond and cherished memory or a bittersweet desire. Not a gut-wrenching pain.   
He closed his eyes, back bowed and gave himself to grief that he had shoved somewhere deep, grief for his young friends and their laughter that had been extinguished too soon.

Grief for Thorin Oakenshield who fought his demons and whose singing would never lull him to sleep again.


End file.
